


Mall mishaps

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Here have another adorable supercorp oneshot, I am supercorp trash, I can't help it, Supergay, This one isn't in the same alternate universe as the other two, but it was a perfect prompt for them, gay flirting, literally just fluff, so much, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Lena stumbles upon a young woman crying over spilled noodles in the middle of the mall.Based on the prompt, "‘you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week’ au" from this postI am unapologetically, Supercorp trash.Find me on the internet: Twitter, Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and it just felt like Supercorp and I was instantly motivated to write this little piece of fluff. I'll probably eventually write smut but for now I'm still up in gay la la land. So the fluff will continue for the forseeable future. Eventually my head will get stuck in the sin bin, don't worry about that. 
> 
> Comment please my little pterodactyls! (If you don't know why I'm calling you that I'm gonna guess you haven't read my long form fics. I will forgive you that little indiscretion. Just trust that there is a reason I call my readers pterodactyls.)
> 
> Much love, Sam. <3

Lena could say with absolute certainty that this was not how she had imagined her Saturday going. To be sure, walking around a corner in the mall to see a young woman sprawled in the middle of the floor with noodles surrounding her was not a common sight, and who could accurately predict those events?

 

The girl had tear streaked cheeks as she tried to collect the sad soggy remnants of her meal enough to dispose of it. The CEO was quite shocked and even more so when she noticed not a single soul had bothered to help the girl. They all walked around her, acting as though she was nothing more than an inconvenience and if a look was spared in her direction, it was filled with annoyance.

 

Squinting her eyes in anger on the woman’s behalf and at the gall of her fellow shoppers, Lena hiked her purse higher on her shoulder and strode purposefully towards the blonde intent on maybe making her day a little better.

 

“Excuse me, miss?” Lena tilted her head to the side, bending at the waist to more properly meet the girl’s gaze. Sad blue eyes looked up and met the piercing stare of the green ones directed towards her.

 

“Oh. Hello. Sorry, I’ll get out of your way.” She mopped her tears with a long sleeve and looked down in embarrassment, hastening her actions to clean up her mess.

 

Instead of replying, Lena knelt and started to wipe up the mess with the napkins that were also strewn about, presumably having flown out of the girls hands as the noodles made their escape.

 

“What- Uh what are you doing?” The blonde regarded the raven haired woman with shock, not entirely able to wrap her head around what was happening.

 

Lena grinned disarmingly. “Isn’t it obvious?”

 

The blonde blushed and coughed delicately as she once again averted her gaze. The two women quickly cleaned up the rest of the mess, dropping everything into a nearby garbage bin. The blonde nervously adjusted her glasses and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Thank you for your help, that was really nice of you.”

 

“Oh, it was no trouble at all.” Lena smiled genially and noticed that the girl had a very kind face, she absolutely radiated sunshine. And she was quite beautiful, even with tear stained cheeks. “I’m Lena Luthor, what is your name?” She extended a hand to the jittery blonde.

 

Smiling shyly, the woman took the proffered hand. “I’m Kara Danvers. And I promise, I’m not usually such a mess, it’s just been one of those weeks, you know?”

 

Lena chuckled. “I know exactly what you mean, Kara.” She didn’t miss the faint blush in the woman’s cheeks when she addressed her by name and she was admittedly quite pleased by the reaction. This woman was entirely too endearing, even with noodle soup stains adorning her clothes. “Hey, I was just on my way to get lunch myself, what do you say to coming with me since your lunch seems to have gone so spectacularly awry?”

 

Kara was visibly taken aback. “What? No, I couldn’t let you do that, you’ve already been so nice to me and I’m probably keeping you from something. You look like an important person and I can’t really believe you were on the floor helping me clean when your clothes look more expensive than my rent, and gosh I can’t believe I actually just said that. That was so rude. And now I’ve probably offended you so even if you meant it before, you probably wouldn’t want to have lunch with me now. Plus my week has been so bad, I’d probably invite bad luck into your life too, and you don’t need that. Well, no one needs that but I have the feeling you definitely don’t need that. And-” Lena’s laughter cut her off.

 

Before the woman could take her laughter as offence, Lena spoke up. “Oh my goodness, now I _insist_ you have lunch with me. It seems to me you need it.” And with that she offered her arm to the woman who dazedly threaded her own around the slim limb.

 

Lena lead Kara out of the mall, prompting an adorably confused pout to adorn the features of the beautiful girl. They didn’t venture far though, just to the restaurant attached to the outside of the mall. Striding through the entrance, the greeter seemed slightly taken aback at Kara’s appearance but commendably didn’t comment on it and instead flashed a welcoming smile.

 

They were quickly seated in a booth in the restaurant section rather than the bar, Lena sitting surely on her side and Kara sitting less surely on hers. Lena did her best to provide a warm and calming smile, and if Kara’s relaxing shoulders were any indication she was successful.

 

“Um. do you mind if I just..” Kara gestured loosely towards her face.

 

“Oh! Of course, do you need some makeup wipes? I think I have some here somewhere....” Lena dug through her bag and found what she was looking for with little trouble. She was a very efficient person and that was reflected in the state of her purse. She handed her find over to the appreciative blonde who quickly excused herself and made her way to the restaurant’s bathroom.

 

Lena was nervous for a spell of a few minutes, fully prepared for the possibility that the woman would just leave, as who would be completely comfortable with a stranger taking you to lunch so abruptly? She didn’t have tow worry for long though, and it was for naught as Kara returned fresh faced and lacking in all traces of her earlier tears.

 

Again taking her place in the booth, Kara smiled and handed the wipes back to Lena to be stored in her purse once more.

 

“So Kara, tell me about yourself.” The CEO picked up her menu, perusing it casually.

 

Kara fiddled with her glasses again with a small smile. “I’m no one special.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Lena lowered her menu and regarded the woman with clear eyes. She couldn’t have been more than a few years her junior, and for all her innocent appearance her eyes said she had seen more than most should.

 

The blonde shrugged as she lifted her menu higher to hide her blush, not being completely successful if Lena’s smirk was an indication. But she decided to leave it for the moment, letting Kara set the pace.

 

They ordered their lunch, and conversation was freer when there was something in front of them that could prove as a distraction when one was necessary. Not that Lena needed one, she was becoming quite enamoured with the woman the more she spoke and opened up. Kara however, was a nervous mess though she was gaining confidence as the time wore on.

 

They lost themselves in the encounter, hours passing without any notice. They ate slowly, and lingered over coffee to extend their time.

 

When the check eventually came, Lena moved to pick it up but was beat by Kara’s quick hands which grasped it and pulled it out of her range.

 

“Kara what on earth are you doing? I invited you to lunch, it’s my treat. Let me pay.” Lena chuckled and leaned forward with her hand outstretched. Instead of placing the check in her well manicured hand, Kara placed her empty hand in it instead.

 

With a grin she also leaned forwards. “You’ve been wonderful to me, you turned a crappy day into a really nice one so this is my way of saying thank you.” Lena’s eyes sparkled as she marvelled at the blonde. “And besides, if it really bugs you then you can pay next time.” Kara squeezed her hand before retreating and putting her card in the bill bifold to await their server.

 

“You perplex me, Kara Danvers.” The CEO grinned when she was graced with another blush and smile. “I will figure you out, no matter how many dates it takes.” She winked at the blonde who was sputtering in surprise, but was saved a response when the server reappeared to settle their bill.

 

Having paid for their meals, Kara stood and extended her hand towards Lena who accepted it without hesitation.

 

Kara relied entirely on public transportation Lena discovered, so she of course offered to drive her wherever it was she was headed. The blonde was only headed home and the CEO had no other plans for the day so the offer was readily accepted.

 

They spoke easily during the drive, Kara seeming to have found her footing with the other woman. Upon reaching the blondes apartment building, Lena pulled her shiny car into a visitors parking spot and killed the engine, not entirely sure where to go from there.

 

Kara saved her from her indecision. “I had a really nice time today. Thank you for saving me from myself.” She fidgeted with her own fingers laying in her lap, not being able to meet Lena’s eyes.

 

“I am sure you are more than capable of saving yourself Kara. But I was happy to help.” Lena smiled genuinely and reached out a hand to grasp onto the restless ones and drawing Kara’s attention.

 

“And about what you said, about the dates.” Lena raised a brow in question and waited for Kara to continue. “I’d like that, I mean if you were serious. I’d like to go on a date with you. Unless that was just you being nice again and I’m reading into it. Oh gosh, I do that sometimes, my sister Alex calls me oblivious and she’s right. You were probably just trying to cheer me up again and-” She was cut off abruptly by the feeling of full lips pressing briefly against her furiously red cheek. “Oh.”

 

“I would like that very much, Kara.” Lena smiled brightly and offered her phone to Kara with a fresh contact page ready for her in anticipation. She was slightly eager to see the blonde again, who was she kidding?

 

Kara’s eyes crinkled in a full smile as she practically jumped to enter her information and handing it back for Lena to laugh at the appearance of multiple emojis next to her name. She wasn’t surprised that Kara was an avid emoji user, it suited her.

 

“I’ll call you soon, alright?” The raven haired woman squeezed the hands still held in her own before she released them and sat back into her seat.

 

A relatively shy smile stole it’s way onto Kara’s face, puzzling Lena for a moment before she found herself with Kara’s lips pressed to her cheek this time. The blonde lingered longer than she had. She was a fascinating juxtaposition and she left Lena surprised and puzzled in equal measure. She was shy and nervous when she spoke, but her actions were quite bold. What that meant for their future interactions excited Lena and had her already looking forward to their next encounter.

 

“I can’t wait.” Kara’s voice was filled with happiness and her blue eyes were dazzling. She removed herself from the vehicle before Lena had the chance to respond with more than a dazed smile.

 

Watching Kara enter the building in front of her, Lena chuckled to herself. Yes, this was most definitely not how she had envisioned her Saturday going. But she was beyond pleased with the turn of events.


End file.
